Idiots
by vampyrosa
Summary: Chappy 2 is up! An odd thought that came to mind. Kagome's cousins visit and all hell breaks loose.
1. Default Chapter

****

IDIOTS!!!

By Pyrosa

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or their characters of said show. This story is not meant to infringe on anyone's ownership or rights to... said show, but rather a little ditty to show my appreciation. Please don't sue, I'm only a starving artist and my paintings suck. U.U;;; 

Author's note: I tend to stay away from writing fanfiction, but right now it's seems like my only creative outlet (Starting to burst at the seams a little). Hell, I don't even write about fluff. As far as writer's block go, being able to write at all is a great feat and should not be discriminated. I'm totally going on my Muse's instincts and past memories for this little fic. 

Warning! Bad language, innuendoes and shameless love, fluff and sap!

Hope you enjoy.

Kagome was lying on her bed. She had several fashion magazines spread out in front of her. It was after a while that she sensed someone starring at her. She figured it was Inuyasha waiting out side the window. She wondered why he simply couldn't use the front door like everyone else. She turned a page and hummed to self when several angry taps were heard.

"It's open," she said without batting an eyelash.

He climbed in quietly. After waiting like -a second- he began to huff and make other impatient noises. Before long he was towering over her, trying to make her acknowledge him. "Why are you just lying there! You have those shards to find!"

Kagome rested her head on one hand and turned the page. "Sorry, I can't today."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"The twins are coming to visit sometime today, and my mom left to pick up Sota, so that leaves me to greet them when they get here," She said in one breath. 

"The twins aren't important right now! The Shikon no tama is!"

She sat upright, all indignant, and was about to lecture him about how important family was when the doorbell rang. She groaned audibly. "Look! I haven't seen my cousins in like forever! They came all the way from America just to see us. So Inuyasha, sorry, the twins are more important then the jewel right now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have family to greet."

Inuyasha looked stunned... America? Where the hell was that? He was about to follow her down when she looked back. She gave an evil glare telling him he better get lost or else. Grumpily, he walked into the room and out the window. Lately, she had become very irritable. He wondered if Kaede was able to fix Kagome from the illness that happens to strike every month. That wasn't right... Kagome didn't smell any different, so what the hell was her problem? He walked off into the Forrest still pondering.

Kagome on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She didn't mean to be so snotty to him, it was, well lately things had gotten weird between them. In a flash she was at the front door. Why was she so nervous? She opened the door and gawked.

"Kagome!!!" The twins said in unison. Four pair of arms reached around her and squeezed gently.

All poor Kagome could do was smile and blush. She forgot that Americans liked to hug and shake hands. She bowed to them and the mother who looked pretty as ever. Her children of course looked nothing like her.

"Hello Kagome, where's your mother?" Mrs. Koshi said.

"She went to pick up Sota at his friend's house, she'll be here any second," She said, and like clockwork the car pulled up. Again the Twins turned around and hugged Sota and her mom. Sota got really embarrassed and said nothing for a while. Once inside, everyone began to talk all at once.

Kagome could do nothing but stare at her cousin Maynard and Lola Koshi. Maynard was tall, very muscular and covered with tattoos and piercings. His hair was long and spiky. Lola on the hand looked very beautiful, especially her frusia colored hair that was flipped outward. She still had her skateboard under her arm. 

Her mother and Mrs. Koshi went into the kitchen to talk. They were acting like high schools girls again. That left Sota and herself. She was glad Sota was asking all sorts of question.

"Did that piercing hurt?"

"Not as bad as the branding," Maynard said.

"Where? I want to see!"

Maynard pulled his shirt up to show the detailed branding on his upper back. Sota oohed and awed. Then he took interest in the board under Lola's arm.

"What's that Lola? It's that one of those skateboards everyone uses at the university?"

"Yeah, it is. If we have time, I show you how to ride," she said with a wink.

"Yeah! I'd like that. Um... What happen to your hair?"

She grinned mischievously, "I accidentally used Mr. bubble instead of shampoo and it turned my hair this way."

Sota's eyes got really big! "Reeeaaaallly!" and shot off to the bathroom, and soon the sound of rushing water could be heard.

Lola shook her head, "What have I done."

Kagome interjected, "It's ok, you've done us a favor. We've been trying to get him to take a showered for a week."

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." said Maynard.

"So..." Said Kagome softly.

Lola watched both of them and sighed dramatically. Guess it was up to her to lead the conversation. "So how's school Kagome? Meet any hotties there?" Kagome blushed and Maynard rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Come up to my room, I have cookies and stuff that you might like," Kagome said. She hoped that Inuyasha would be gone. She peeped inside and was grateful he was indeed gone. She led them in and felt somewhat uneasy about her modest room. The Koshi's were very wealthy and were used to luxury. Maynard and Lola made no comments indicating it was plain but rather peered at her pictures and posters.

It didn't take them long to settle on the bed and get comfy. Usually when the twins came, Kagome was the one with a barrage of questions. Instead it was them that were curious. At first Kagome didn't know what to say but then she enjoyed the attention and started yapping away.

Inuyasha was mopping around the Forrest. He was adding all the things he didn't like about Kagome on a long list. 'She's noisy, Can't keep quiet, always gets into trouble, doesn't know when to quit, bossy, and she smells funny!' So why then did he miss her so much at that moment? He sat down under a great tree. He considered going back to the well, but then he would be just as bored there as he was here. He made up his mind. He was going to check if the little get-together was over.

***

"It was crazy! At first I thought I was definitely going to die. Kaput, bye-bye, pushing up daisy and the whole nine yards. Out of the corner of my eye, I finally see the crack where the earring fell in. There were some swallows that kept flying in and out of it. I grab it with my still bleeding hands and used the crack to pull myself up onto the ledge. If it wasn't for that little bird getting my attention I'm pretty sure I would have fallen to my death then and there." Maynard said. He bit into another rice cake enjoying the look of awe on Kagome's face. 

"Yeah, and if it weren't for that "little" bird you wouldn't have gone down that cliff to try and catch it!" Lola giggled.

"Your still mad because you lost the bet," Maynard said with a shrug.

"The bet was to see if you were really an idiot. Der!" Lola gave her brother a "duh!" look.

"Excuse me, but you were the one yelling and screaming like a idiot to get the bird that took your earring." He turned to Kagome, " I swear, you try and be a nice guy and what do you get? A one way ticket over a cliff. Sisters, sheesh!"

Inuyasha looked confused. He came at the last part of the story. It didn't matter to him; stupid humans were always trying to get them selves killed. The "twins" looked nothing alike, and had rather odd appearances. In his opinion, that made them dangerous and untrustworthy. That was loosely aimed at Maynard, who kept making eyes at Kagome. Cousin or no cousin, that guy was worse then Miroku he thought. 

"Oh that reminds me!" Maynard exclaimed. "I got this while we were at the Grand Canyon." He pulled out a silvery necklace with turquoise turtles and white opal birds. Kagome thought it was an odd necklace, and quite heavy too. She smiled sweetly as not to hurt his feelings. Lola wasn't going to be out done by her brother. 

"Kagome, I brought you this too," she dug through her purse hastily and held up an autographed picture of Brad Pitt. Lola smiled smugly at her brother. It would have been more effective if Kagome knew who the American actor was. She bowed and thanked Lola. Well, the guy was certainly hot, that was sure.

Inuyasha watched as the twins kept trying to out do each other with gifts. In a span of ten minutes, Kagome acquired a signed guitar pick, Nail polish, nose ring, Marde Gras necklace, Skateboard pins, CDs, laser pointer, rabbits foot, a button, American cash, someone's- friend's- Mother's- of famous person's- son's dog collar and a book of matches with Kelly's phone number written in it. Kagome sweatdropped when Maynard offered his Misfits T-shirt. A small growl came from out side. The twins were too busy squabbling to hear Inuyasha's warning. Kagome glared at him and made a "shoo!" gesture. The sudden movement caught both teens' attention. 

"Why is your friend outside in that tree Kagome?" Maynard asked.

"Huh? Oh... um... well I kinda forgot to tell him I was going to have guests over," Kagome said hastily. 

"Tell your boyfriend to come in! We don't bite," and before Kagome could change her cousin's mind, Lola was up in record speed and pulling the Hanyou in. "but he does..." Kagome said under her breath.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so opted to just growl. This made Lola and Maynard laugh. Kagome was near panicking when it came to her attention that the twins said nothing about Inuyasha's ears. Could it be that they didn't notice them? 

"Those are wicked kewl ears, dude! Are they props or are they surgically attached?" Maynard said in merriment.

Guess not. 

Before Inuyasha said any thing Kagome said, "He's an actor!" That made sense to the twins and they never questioned it. After all, they did live in Hollywood, the capital of make believe. Inuyasha was about to protest when Kagome put a finger on his lips. This sent shock waves through his body. They both blushed and gave each other death glares. 

"So does your actor slash boy friend have a name?" Maynard asked still smiling.

"It's Inu- " Before he could say it, Kagome finished, "His name is Spike... Err... Inuyasha is his stage name." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, questioning if the girl went nuts.

This was so unexpected. Kagome was near freaking out when her mother called them to come down. She let the pent up anxiety out in a big "Whew!" Lola lean over and whispered into her ear, "Gee, Kagome, you sure know how to pick 'em, he's gorgeous!" Of course Inuyasha's super sensitive ears heard this. He suddenly felt hot under the collar. "I'll be down in a few minutes, go on a head," Kagome said sweetly. 

Maynard gave a knowing wink to Inuyasha. "Don't keep her long, Spike, we still have a lot of catching up to do." They proceeded down the stairs.

Once the door was closed, Inuyasha was in her face. "ACTOR, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SPIKE? AND THAT NONSENSE ABOUT ME BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

Kagome inhaled deeply before replying in a rather restrained voice. "This wouldn't have happen if you just gone back! What were _you_ thinking sitting in that tree being nosey and growling at my guests!"

Inuyasha's faces redden with anger and kind of lean in close to glower at the girl. "I was NOT being nosey!"

Kagome stood straighter, making the space between their faces smaller. "Yes you were. Then you growled at Maynard!" 

"I did no such thing!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"...Did not!"

"DID TOO!!!!"

"Ah hah! You admitted it."

"Damn it Kagome! Why do you have to be such a bitch!"

"Because your a total ass hole!"

"Well I wouldn't have growled if you didn't encourage his stripping!"

"Your just jealous! Or is it that you felt threaten because you so immature?"

"No way that runt could... Hey! Isn't he supposed to be your _cousin_!"

"Not by blood or marriage! My mother and there mother act like sisters! That's why I call them my cousins! And why should you care! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"

The arguing kept going on for several more minutes. No one heard the bickering from below. Kagome's mother on the other hand was getting impatient and sent Sota to go check on them...

The shouting match got more intense and now they were mere inches from yelling into each other's faces. Inuyasha placed his hands on the door just above Kagome's head, unintentionally pinning her in place. They were about to start yelling again when suddenly the door open. Kagome lurched forward and before Inuyasha could blink he caught her in his arms. This forced both of them into a rather awkward kiss.

"Heh, I knew it. Come on lovebirds, lunch is ready," Sota giggled.

Kagome suddenly pushed Inuyasha away. "Please leave..." She said and walked out only to pop back a second later with a grave warning. "Mention this to anyone and I will 'S.I.T.' you to death, rip out every silvery strand of your hair and then nail your bald hinny back to that tree. Understood?"

Inuyasha nodded without a peep. He was too stunned to fully understand her. He climbed out the room in a trance feeling strangely... elated. If it were in his nature he would have cart wheeled right then and there. Probably even started skipping to boot. The walk to the enshrined well unfortunately cleared his _irrational _thinking.

"Stupid girl..." He said angrily. He rubbed the kiss off his face gruffly. "Stupid stupid stupid girl." He blinked in surprise when he could still taste her on his lips. "Argh, who am I kidding." That was the last thing he said before jumping back to his time.

Kagome returned to her room after ten feeling a little sad. The evening went smoothly except for a few times when she had to make up an excuse for Inuyasha's sudden disappearance and to keep Sota from spilling the beans. Sota kept giggling evilly and Kagome had to bop him on the head several times to shut him up. It didn't help with the twins hinting for her to call on her Actor friend to come back. Other then that, their time together was very pleasant.

As for now, Kagome flopped onto her bed confused and tired from the day's events. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "That stupid idiot, look what you did now." She picked up Buyo and let his purr distract her mind from the sudden ache in her heart. "Idiot Inuyasha..."

The end...

Or maybe not. You know the drill. Review.


	2. To each their own

****

To each there own.

part one

By: Pyrosa

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't mean to infringe on anyone's ownership or rights. I'm being held at gunpoint to write another segment of the story. Seriously, Lilly has her cork gun pointed at me. (ouch!) Please forgive me!

Author's note: Fanfiction.net members, Otaku members, Bonk bonk's silly anime corner members, Jacob, Maxwell and Hellion (for sneaking a peek at my story), Thank you for the positive feed back. For those who reviewed and threaten me, I will give another shot at this story.

Warning! This story is more sober then the first. It's because I'm setting the mood for the next two parts. Would have put it all down in one but that would make it too long. Besides, it's more fun for me this way! Mawhahahahaha! =^.^=

Kagome awoke early the next morning. She felt a lot better today then yesterday. The sun was bright and it looked like it was going to be a mild day. She rolled onto her side and watch Buyo yawn widely and stretched out his front paws. Buyo blinked sleepily at her and a smile lit her face. Deep down Kagome felt like it was going to be a good day. 

She slipped out of her pajamas and put on a dark denim skirt, white blouse and pale blue chenille sweater. Once in the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth all in a very good mood. She looked up into the mirror and thought she glimpsed some one new. Her face flushed at the memory of yesterday. "That was only an accident, nothing more." She said to the blushing girl looking right back at her. Kagome grabbed a brush before walking down stairs.

She went to the kitchen brushing her ebony hair to a glossy finish. The smile she thought she left behind was still planted firmly to her lips. Maynard and Lola watched her while they finished their breakfast. Maynard winked and Lola stifled a giggle. This caught Kagome off guard. She spun around in shock to see the twins sitting at her table eating eggs and bacon.*

"Ah!" she let the startled gasp escape her lips.

"Good morning to you too!" Lola said.

"In case your wondering, your mom and ours went shopping* and-" Maynard saying but Lola finished for him... "they took Sota."

"Oh... " Kagome didn't know what to say. She was supposed to meet the gang and go look for more jewel shards. Her heart sank a little when the realization came that it would be another day before seeing Inuyasha. Unless...

"What do you have planned for today?" She said with her recovered perkiness in tack.

"We wanted to go visit our old stomping grounds. Visit some friends, maybe go shopping," Lola said "Unless you have something else plan."

Kagome was lost in thought. If she could convince the twins to go without her then every thing would be settled. Then she could be with... a thought suddenly clicked into her brain. What the hell was she thinking? Her best childhood friends had finally came back just to visit with her and she wanted to take off on them. All for whom? A bitchy half demon who was always rude and mean to her. The thought made her stomach drop.

"That would be fun." It sounded less enthusiastic then she had hoped for.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Maynard said. His eyes were very endearing. His appearances had changed greatly over the years but his kind heart was still the same. How could she lie to those soul searching puppy eyes?

"It's just that... I wasn't expecting you to be here," and before they got the wrong impression she concluded. "I mean I'm glad your here its just that I promised my friend I would help him today."

"Your actor friend?" Lola inquired. Both Kagome and Maynard looked at her funny. Why was she so interested?

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"So why can't you help him?" Maynard questioned. He brushed his hair out of his face. The spikes were gone and so were the radical colors. The new look was less threatening and more sincere. Darn him with his Oprah like attitude and honey colored eyes.

"I can't visit with you and go help him at the same time," She said matter a fact.

Maynard and Lola shared a secret smile that unnerved Kagome. What were they thinking? If they were anything like they were in the past she knew things had taken a turn for the worse.

"Kagome," Lola said with a grin. Kagome couldn't deny the dreadful feeling she had. "We could do both. I mean, If me and Maynard-"

"Maynard and I," Maynard corrected. This earned him an elbow to the side. This jolted him out of his seat and very loud "Thunk" and colorful curses were heard

"As I was saying before being so _rudely_ interrupted, we can help you and your pal. That way you can finish early and go with us."

Kagome was at a lost for words. They misunderstood her silence as a done deal. "It's settle then! We'll gladly help! Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine," Maynard said with a happy grin.

"Great..." Kagome said. Again the twins mistook this as a positive sign. She was starring at the floor wondering how the heck she was going to get out of this mess. 

"Um... one thing Kagome, what exactly does your friend need help with?" Lola asked.

It seemed like a golden opportunity to change their minds. Her mind raced to find something that would make their participation seem like a big drudgery chore. All within the bounds of not actually lying. A wicked like thought came to mind. 'If only Inuyasha knew,' she giggled silently.

"Volunteer work that involves visiting an 'Elderly'* and helping them with errands." The twins were slightly taken back, so she really had to lay it on them. "And probably tend to the shrine as well." This made their faces drop. 'Guess they remember that time when Grandfather tricked us into cleaning ALL of the shrine,' she thought to herself. 

"Come on guys, I know you don't want to do this. It's all right if you don't want to go, but I can't go back on my promise." Kagome looked earnestly at Maynard who was more easily persuaded.

"Okay Kagome, I understand," He looked at his sister who huffed, "Me too."

"Great!" Kagome hopped up and down. "Tell you what, I'll try to get back early and then we can all go out and have some fun!"

They agreed to this wholehearted. Maynard and Lola were going to visit some friends that lived near by. They gave Kagome a cell number to call them when she got done. After they left the driveway, Kagome made a mad dash up to her room. So many things to do and only a day to finish them. 

As for the Inuyasha he paced in front of the well. He left a noticeable path, going in about several inches. All night and this morning he felt restless. For the six hundred and twenty ninth time he sighed dramatically. What could be taking her so long? It seemed like ages had gone by when the young girl finally jumped out. 

"It's about time! What took you so long?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome didn't answer him but instead handed him a small sack. 'That's weird, he actually missed me,' Kagome thought. It made her heart warm despite her harden opinion. Today was a new day and she wasn't about to let that accident cloud her judgement. She hoped to find at least one shard before noon so she could get back to her friends. Already she felt worn out and it was only seven o'clock!

They walked back silently to the Kaede's hut. As usual, the gang was assembled and was ready to go. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were patiently waiting. 

"Hi!" She ran up to greet them. Inuyasha was behind and a little quieter.

"Kagome, did you bring me any candy! Or some yummy marshmallows? Maybe some of that fuzzy sugar water?" Shippo prance around her. She looked at him and couldn't resist those button eyes. The group groan when she gave Shippo a Kiwi Strawberry soda. Their little disagreement disappeared when Kagome started to past out other treats. Sango received a few rice crispy treats. Moroku received a big bag of popcorn (to keep his hands and mouth busy). Kaede was given a rainbow whirled lollipop. To Kagome's horror, all that was left was a small bag of chocolate kisses. "How did that get in there?" she wondered. Inuyasha "ahem" not so politely. She prayed that he wouldn't read the label.

Once everyone was sated, they began their search. Kaede told them to look around the silent hills and search for a devilish Siren. Inuyasha lead the way and was extremely quiet. Miroku kept the kit happy by tossing pieces of popcorn for Shippo to catch. Sango and Kagome were the last in line. They were talking quietly.

"Maynard... Lola... those are very strange names for very strange people." Sango said bemused. She looked at the photograph where Maynard was giving his sister a noogie.* It had been taken a few years back and in this picture, they didn't look so bizarre to Sango. Kagome laughed, she could only imagine how Sango would react if she knew how they looked today. She might think they were demons and try and exterminate them.

"So, they're not really your cousins but just close friends. How did that happen?" Sango asked and gave back the photo.

"Well I've known them since I was three. My mother and theirs went to school together. They became really good friends and were pretty much inseparable. That meant the twins were constantly at our place. Not to mention that Grand father used call Maria his other daughter. So that made me feel like the twins were really family." Kagome said. One look at her and you knew she was off some where reminiscing.

Inuyasha was listening intently to the conversation. So that meant Maynard wasn't really a sick pervert. Some how this worried him more. He could still see in his mind's eye the way Maynard was ogling Kagome (or maybe it was just his imagination?) His only consolation was that the mortal boy would be leaving for A- marry- caw or some far off place.

He grumbled when Sango complemented on the beautiful necklace Kagome was wearing. His voice of reasoning said, "At least it isn't that horrid shirt." Of course Inuyasha never paid much attention to that buzzing sound. He continued with his thoughts of torture. "Hmmm, hot poker...." That made him feel a little better.

Kagome came back from her reverie and finally took noticed of the half demon leading them. He looked so upset with his ears folded back and every now and then he would kick a rock. 'Could he be really upset about yesterday's little mishap? It was only an accident! Or was it the harsh way I talked to him last night? Or maybe it had to be... ' Kagome smiled. She turned toward Sango and pointed at Inuyasha. Kagome winked and started talking in a much higher tone.

"I know you think Maynard is strange but he's actually very sweet. Nothing like Hojo with the lovey-dovey stuff! Maynard has always treated me with respect and kindness. If I didn't think of him as my cousin, I probably would be in love," Kagome said. The girls tried to stifle their giggles at Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker. He growled not so quietly, folded his arms and stomped further ahead. Sango whispered into Kagome's ear, "Your evil!"* Both girls cracked up with laughter.

Meanwhile...

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell Kagome something!" Maynard shouted. Lola was applying her eyeliner at the moment and nearly had an "eye Kabob" incident. Maynard had stopped at the red light and started banging his head against the steering wheel. The Older man in the next car just stared at him. Lola made a big show of waving sarcastically to the man. The man drove off 'tsking' to himself and mumbled something about the youth of today.

"Dude! What's your deal!" She slapped him up side his head. This got his attention.

"Girl, why you always hitting me!" He said before making a _U-y._

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like an idiot all the time." She said in her defense. Ever since he came back to Japan, he's been acting really weird. What could have made this _Playa _act like a perfect Gentleman? She guessed it had something to do with Kagome. "Okay, sorry bro. S'okay what exactly did you forget to tell Kagome?" Maynard said nothing. "Maynardo? I asked you a question." Lola said with a wry smile.

"Something." Was his flustered response. Lola's smile turned into a Cheshire grin. She turned half way in her seat still grinning. Her brother gave her a side-glance. Her bright and silly eyes blinked several times in expectation.* This always got him. He started to laugh at his sister's antics.

"Okay... okay... just don't do that thing with your eyes!" He scoffed.

"What? This?" _Blink Blink._

"Do you want to know or not?" He chided her.

"Tell already!" She said.

"Um... before I do, you might want to wipe off that smear that's streaking from your eye!" He laughed. Lola "Eked" before frantically wiping it off. She gave him a stern look for not telling her earlier.

"I forgot to tell Kagome I dropped my candy in her back pack."

"You mean that Hershey's Kisses bag you kept lugging around?"

"Yeah, those. I don't want her to get the _wrong idea._" He said. His face was tinted with a faint blush.

Lola 'Humph' in response. If any thing, he wanted Kagome to get the wrong idea.

To be continued...

I give up! Stop flooding my account with death threats (Stuff toy massacre, spoiled fruit, tickled to death tactics, etc.) I've given you one more. Like I said before, sorry if it wasn't as funny as the first but hey, I only wanted to do a little snip-it not a whole saga! Any way, I've written two more segments. Don't worry they'll be hella funny, full of Gush And I&K moments! They will be posted some time this week. All depending on my mood ^.~ 

You know what I want. Review, critique, rant... whatever.

*In case you're wondering why they're not eating regular Japanese breakfasts, it because the twins are spoiled and will eat nothing else. Poor Kagome, she loves that stuff!

*Have you ever noticed that many writers often don't know what to do with Kago's mother? Shopping is a given when it comes to her. Heh heh.

*Kudos to Hellion for helping me out in that part and also for the idea. The nerve of Kago calling Inu an elderly!

* As soon as I get my site up and running the pics will be posted. _(Big cheesy grin)_

*If any of you have read some of my stories before then you'll probably noticed a trend. Sorry! I can't help it! The phase is too darn funny! U.U;;;

*Okay, Next time someone is talking to you about something really lame or when you want to get a rise out of someone, do this: Smile as if you have no idea what's going on and blink a couple of times. Remember to smile dumbly! Raising one or both eyebrows will get a bigger response. Hehehehe =^.^=


End file.
